HCPC20
is the 20th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 506th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Iona reveals how she lost her beloved sister to the Phantom Empire after Hime opened the Axia box. Meanwhile, Hime fears her friendships may be over with the other girls. '' Summary Iona has asked Megumi and Yuko to be her Pretty Cure partners because of their skills, surely together they stand a chance at defeating the Pretty Cure Hunter. Hime yells at her and claims that because they are her friends she shouldn't be deciding things by herself, but Iona tells her off since she wasn't even talking to her. Yuko and Megumi try to calm Hime down but she only accuses them of trying to choose sides- although they claim they weren't. Megumi suggests that the four of them partner together but Iona refuses because she can't forgive Hime for what she did: opening the Axia box and releasing all evil into the world. In an instant Queen Mirage was able to take over the Blue Sky Kingdom and the Pretty Cure Hunter began to rid of all Pretty Cure, including Cure Tender, who is her sister, Maria. Terrified over what her friends think now, Hime runs away in tears. Ribbon follows after her, along with Yuko and Megumi, but Iona asks why they even bothered because she has no right to be a Pretty Cure to begin with. She asks that they give her offer some time to think over and she leaves. Desperately, Megumi attempts to use the Cure Line to get a hold of Hime, but when this doesn't work she keeps hitting the buttons until Ribbon returns and tells her to stop before she breaks it. She explains that right now, Hime doesn't believe she can face them and needs some time alone. Ribbon also expresses remorse for not saying anything to them about what happened sooner. As Hime sadly walks around, she eats the honey candies Yuko gave to her when her Cure Line startles her. She refuses to answer and runs into the park to hide, then she puts it away. Only for Yuko to suddenly appear, explaining that she followed the trail of wrappers Hime threw in the trash bins along the way. Hime makes an attempt to run away -sure they hate her now and want to join Cure Fortune- but Yuko stops her to say she is wrong. She brings up how she hid her identity of being Cure Honey, but their feelings about her didn't change after she told them, and she knows Megumi feels the same way. Megumi and Ribbon continue discussing the incident. Ribbon is very happy that Megumi isn't angry with Hime, and she mentions how much she likes her optimistic behavior. Because of her friendship with Megumi, Hime has been improving herself, little by little, and for that she is very grateful. Megumi agrees in that she is happy as well, and she claims that her friendship with Hime will last forever, then claims that Ribbon is another precious friend too. With that Megumi decides that she will tell Hime her feelings and they continue to search for her until Ribbon stops to reveal that two Saiark are nearby. But as it turns out, because they were both summoned separately by Namakelder and Hosshiwa they start to argue and fight with each other instead. As Megumi and Ribbon arrive, Megumi changes to Cure Lovely and calls to get their attention, stating that they cannot just claim the area for themselves. She fights them as Ribbon warns her of how reckless this could be trying to battle them ''and ''the summoned Choiarks all on her own, but Lovely remains confident. Hosshiwa and Namakelder call a momentary truce and have everyone fight against Lovely together as Ribbon flees to find the others. As Yuko and Hime sit inside of the tunnel they hear people in a panic, so Yuko gets out to ask what is going on. A man running informs them of the Saiarks and trouble going on at the Shopping Street nearby, so she suggests to Hime they lend a hand. Hime refuses to leave until Yuko claims that she cares greatly about her, encouraging her enough to come out and join Lovely and Honey in battle. They arrive as Lovely uses ''Lovely Explosion Bomber with no effect on the electric guitar Saiark. She then tries to use Heart Restriction and then changes into Cherry Flamenco to use Passion Dynamite to beat up the Choiarks. Which initially seems to work until the Saiarks overpower her and throw her into a nearby tree. Namakelder and Hosshiwa tell her to just give up and when Ribbon goes to help a Choiark grabs her. When Lovely claims she is fine, Hosshiwa gets angry, only to express surprise as the Saiarks prepare a finishing blow, only for Cure Fortune to grab Lovely. She sets her on the top of a nearby building and critisizes her rash decision to battle on her own, then she returns to the battle to finish. Although she is injured, Lovely requests joining Fortune in battle and she allows it, but by now Hosshiwa and Namakelder begin arguing again as Glassan lends Ribbon a hand. Fortune uses Star Burst while Lovely uses Shining Impact to send the Saiarks flying into the air. Then the girls use their Prebrace's for Pinky Love Shoot and Stardust Shoot, allowing them to finish off the Saiarks. As the two villians angrily berate each other and storm off, everything returns to normal. Yuko and Hime have just arrived, but Hime feels sad to see how well Lovely and Fortune get along, and she fears her friendship with Megumi could never be as strong. Fortune asks Lovely if she will be partnering with her and at first she says she will- but only if she accepts Hime too. She says they should battle together and quietly Fortune agrees. They both gain brand new PreCards while Hime begins to panic in the background, alerting them that she is there with Yuko. Lovely spots them and approaches to inform them of the good news; but Hime worries that Lovely is going to kick her off of the team and she runs away in tears again. Major Events *It is revealed that Hime opened Axia when she was younger, thus causing the Phantom Empire to be freed. *A clearer view of Cure Tender is shown for the first time. *Phantom's Pretty Cure Graveyard is shown for the first time, where he keeps the Cures he captured. *This is the first time two separate Saiarks were summoned. There were two from episode 8, but they were created from one group of people. *Namakelder and Hosshiwa are shown using their cane and umbrella as a weapon for the first time. *Yuko uses the Detective PreCard for the first time to locate Hime. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Sunshine (in the opening only) *Cure Tender (in a flashback only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage (in a flashback only) *Oresky (in a flashback only) *Deep Mirror (in a flashback only) *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Phantom *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *International Pretty Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Trivia *Cure Sunshine gives the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *One of the Cures Phantom captures looks similar to Cure Echo. *This is the second episode where Hime and Yuko do not participate in the fight, following episode 13. *This was the last time that Pinky Love Shoot was used until episode 47 against Seiji. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes